A (not-so) Melodic Birthday
by Inscribed With Evil Love
Summary: My birthday gift to lody. A bunch of her favorite characters and I come together to throw a birthday party for our deer friend (and no, that is not a spelling error).


**So, 's birthday was the 24****th****, of last month. I wrote this and finished it that day, but thanks to my inability to type things she's getting it today. I don't like sports and it's super bowl Sunday so I might as well get to work. All the characters in this are animals so I think I'll just go ahead and tell you who and what they are.**

Felan Lycan (das me): Wolf, black with silver chest and accents.

Melody: Deer, pink (deal with it)

Loki: Cat, black with green eyes

Sebastian Michaelis: Black tabby cat, red eyes

Cecil (see, I know how to spell it) Palmer: Silver cat, purple eyes.

Carlos (the scientist): Dark-furred Cairn terrier

Sebastian M. (Morgenstern, remember the difference): Gerbil, because I say so

Karkat Vantas: Fruit bat, because why not?

Shion: white guinea pig, deal with it it's cute

Nezumi: black guinea pig, see previous

There were also three characters that have no dialogue but must be mentioned for the sake of fan girls: Rin Okumura, he is a llama; Kaneki Ken, he's an owl; Uta, he is also an owl.

**This story will be narrated by me so, without further a-do (I'm not sure what that actually means) I take you… to the weather. Oh… wait… wrong intro, :3sowwy. I take you… to A (Not-So) Melodic Birthday!**

"I need you two to frost the cake," I said, indicating the 9-layer chocolate monstrosity that was taking up half the room, the middle layer was bigger than my bed. Shion and Nezumi stared first at the cake, then at the uncountable number of bowls of gooey pink frosting. As they did their job, they didn't really spread the icing, just sorta poured the bowls out onto different sections of the cake. There was hardly any chance of extra bowls, we might even run out.

Over on the couch, Cecil and Carlos were using helium to blow up balloons. "And if you breath it in, your voice (breathes in helium from balloon) sounds like this." The squeaky voice was even higher than normal, so cute. **(Quick interruption, just finished watching Katy Perry's halftime show, my mind is so blown that the only word I can think is WOW! She did good) **Cecil looked at his balloon, then breathed in the entire contents, "_**LIKE THIS?!**_" His voice had some how gone much lower than normal down to a level that made the ground shake. Maybe helium wasn't the best for cats from Night Vale.

"Long live the king!" Sebastian M. toppled to the floor, pushed off the recliner by Karkat. I sighed, wondering why I had let them watch the Lion King while the cake layers were in the oven. "Karkat! Stop playing Lion King!"

"No, he still has to get trampled by wildebeests!" He himself then jumped off the chair and proceeded to trample the gerbil. "No more caffeine for you."

Nezumi was pouring the icing himself now, Shion was being chased by Loki. Oh, wait, now Nezumi was chasing/attacking Loki, looking quiet deadly wielding a large wooden spoon. Let them fight, Nezumi's gonna crush him.

The release of air from a balloon followed by the screeching of the ungodly sound that could only be produced by a cat from Night Vale and the howling of a cat who was also a demon butler signaled the beginning of even more chaos. Apparently, Sebastian had been saying some rude things to Carlos for being a dog, and Cecil had moved to exact his revenge. Rin, Kaneki, and Uta were simply standing against the wall, because I have no task for them and don't really know how they would speak. You will notice that Shion and Nezumi also don't talk much, I do know how they would speak, but I don't have any planned dialogue for them either. Honestly I just hoped that they would show up to frost the cake.

Speaking of Shion and Nezumi, they were running around in circles, no reason just running, I think they might've sampled a little too much icing. Karkat was still trying to trample Sebastian M., and Carlos was trying to pull Cecil off of Sebastian. I'm glad I at least have his help. Loki, meanwhile, was running around on the counters, knocking things over as he went. I tried to grab him as he leapt between two counters, but he made it to the other side, his back leg hitting one of the spare bowls of icing.

The clattering of the metal bowl on the tile brought the attention of all except the still fighting cats. The gooey pink icing dripped down my neck, behind my ears, and along the side of my head. I grabbed Loki by his scruff, placing him in the corner on top of the microwave.

When I finally pulled Cecil off of Sebastian, I placed him in a corner of the couch, ordering Sebastian to sit on the other side of the room. "All cats are now in time out, Carlos, you and Cecil are allowed to talk, no one else may even go near them." Cecil was explaining that he had tried to use his venom sacs, only to discover he didn't have any, and that he didn't have spines either. It was so cute listening to Carlos explain that cats in Oklahoma didn't have spines or venom sacs.

Eventually the cake was done, the nine layers of chocolate fully covered by gooey pink icing. The icing had never dried, and it never would because that's an important plot device. There was a small opening carved in the back, the indention went about one foot into the cake. The three cats and dog were supposed to go through there and then force their way to an exit as a surprise. "Alright you guys, get in the cake." The four filed in, first Cecil, then Carlos, then Sebastian, and finally Loki. Loki grumbled, "I don't see why we have to be strippers."

"You're not a stripper Loki," the quieter to myself, "you have to be good-looking for that." Due to the resonotic powers of cake, Cecil's question to Carlos about what a stripper was could probably be heard the next street over. The three characters who I did not know were finally allowed to move so that they were standing in front of the cake. Shion and Nezumi were perched on top, Karkat had his entire upper-half stuffed into the cake by Sebastian M., who was piling icing over him so he could not be seen.

The lights were turned out and the door was closed. The first opening of it was a false alarm; Karkat had used my phone to order 152 pizzas, 58 boxes of Buffalo wings, and 14 buckets of chocolate ice-cream. He and Sebastian were now sitting on the edge of the cake, a momentary truce called as they ate the multitude of pizzas.

When the door was opened for real, it caused quite a commotion. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY !" The background characters were so happy at finally having dialogue that they began to dancing, because I said so. Sebastian had found his way out towards the 6th layer, grinning in that rather adorable way of his. His exit had been enough to send Shion and Nezumi tumbling to the ground. Carlos came out in the very middle, looking around for Cecil before said character landed on him from above, sending them down the same way as Shion and Nezumi.

"Psst, Sebastian, where's Loki?" Sebastian smiled and said, "he's napping somewhere in the 2nd layer, he didn't want to bother anyone." When Melody heard the name Loki, she began digging through the cake looking for him. When she finally found him, she was not going to let go.

There was a large cake fight then. The walls looked like a chocolate bomb had gone off, none of the furniture was recognizable. Since the icing had never hardened and remained in its liquid state, much of it was stuck to the ceiling.

There was a smaller replacement cake in the kitchen, along with the buckets of chocolate ice-cream. Everyone received a large slice of cake and a tub of ice-cream. Everything was perfect, eating laughing and lots of tackling. And they all lived happily ever after, at least until Karkat and Sebastian M. tried to drown each other in ice-cream. **The End.**

**Well, as you can see my procrastination got the better of me and the game is now over, so… yah. Now what I want you all to do is to go to the reviews or messages or whatever and you gotta wish a happy late birthday because she is an awesome person and the only reason this isn't on time is because I am the worst at time management. I'm out-Felan.**


End file.
